emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7303 (28th September 2015)
Plot Chrissie notices that a bracelet has also been stolen. Debbie tells Dan that she's leaving him in charge of the garage. She receives a call from Andy on Sarah's phone but he hangs up when Debbie answers. Diane and Victoria keep vigil by Robert's beside, theorising who could be responsible. Kirin arranges to take Belle out for lunch in order to take her mind off Katie. Rhona arrives home and notices Paddy wearing a different pair of glasses. He tells her he broke the others but changes the subject when she asks how. Marlon is confused when he tells Rhona that they had a fun night out together. Lachlan thinks Lawrence and Chrissie should discuss what to tell the police over the gun. Lawrence insists that only they and Rakesh know about the gun in the first place so the best thing to do would be to stay quiet. Chrissie texts Chas asking to meet. Aaron tries to encourage her to stay away from her as the police arrive with questions. Debbie tells Diane about Andy's call. Diane is relieved that Andy is still alive. Marlon confronts Paddy over lying to Rhona, noting he was barely out at all last night. He tells Marlon that he doesn't want the police to know he was concerned about Aaron, fearing he might draw attention to him. Chas tells the police that she remembers the shot coming from behind her but little else. She is told that they may have found a partial footprint. Kerry pushes Bernice for all the gory details from her holiday with Lawrence. Bernice is relieved when Lawrence interrupts them but the two soon fall out when Lawrence mentions that he's told the police he believes Andy to be responsible for the shooting. Kerry informs DC Henry of Robert's affair with Aaron, while Rakesh walks in on Priya adding that Chrissie went ballistic when she found out. Rhona demands an explanation from Marlon when April lets slip that Paddy wasn't with Marlon for the majority of the night. Marlon tells her that Paddy went to look for Aaron. DC Henry questions Aaron over his affair with Robert. Chas visits Chrissie and accuses her of going through with her threats. Chrissie denies shooting Robert, trying to assure Chas that she helped her to see sense. She explains about the safe being burgled. Lachlan overhears their conversation. Belle tells Kirin she's ready for them to take the next step in their relationship. They are interrupted by Lisa arriving home. Lachlan makes Chrissie aware that he overheard her conversation with Chas. He tells her he believes Robert got what he deserved. Lawrence and Bernice apologise to each other. Rakesh struggles to control his anger with Priya for blabbing about Chrissie. He informs her of how Eric visited her recently with a cricket bat, explaining that she's a wreck and needs support. Priya apologises for making things worse. Aaron visits Robert at the hospital and toys with turning off his life support. He calls Robert pathetic and tells him to hurry up and die. Chas is unnerved as she arrives and overhears him outside. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *DC Henry - Sushil Chudasama Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Mill Cottage - Exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *Home Farm - Dining room and office *Hotten General Hospital - Accident & Emergency and corridor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes